A Romeo and Juliet Love
by Fangirlin'124
Summary: What the title says. Rated T for VERY minor "themes" and some violence. ZaGr, possibly some DaTr. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Romeo and Juliet Love

Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Hey guys. Something I started as a pleasure piece. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Oh, and there might be some death involved, if you didn't read the title. ^^)**_

4-23-07

Dearest Love,

I am terribly sorry for my own stupid, childish beliefs of a brochure promising a "perfect summer." My game slave, it's been sitting on my hotel bed. I can't play it without you here. I miss your beautifully green skin, your haunting red eyes, your EVERYTHING! I only wish we could see each other, and to hold one another in arms. NOT guns, Zim. Your skin...so soft and so...cold...I get chills and pleasant dreams when I think of you. I want to see your enchanting figure once more, your spider-like robot arms. Please, don't find another to hold, to kiss. Please, write back soon, I miss you so much. I don't believe I've said it enough. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Love and MISS you,

Gaz

()()()()()

4-25-07

My Gaz,

I'm very glad you wrote me, Zim misses you as well. Zim almost killed himself with his laser, and through the head. Very much Zim is glad, but I'm sorry, I have to type this. I am still unsure of your species' "handwriting." I am VERY happy you miss the ALMIGHTY ZIM! And, I would _never _find another to love! You are Zim's, and Zim's only, and I am yours, and only yours. I am finished writing now, please, let this be our last letter, as I see you will be coming home soon. When you DO come home, come to my house, we need to speak. Urgently.

Forever Yours,

Zim

()()()()()

Gaz read her letter over and over again. Zim missed her, that was really new. She loved him, but he was acting...strangely. She'd only been to his house a couple times, and one time and the only reason for that was to save Dib so they and their dad could go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog for family-out night. Her feelings for Zim had progressed when she thought he came to that place just to see HER, not Dib, and at the following. (And, the Invader Zim fanbase was going in a uproar about the whole thing at the time, a little fun fact. Just kidding, I wouldn't know.)

But...something troubled her, though. What did Zim need to talk about? Why was it so urgent? What, was he going to ask her how to tie a shoelace, brush his teeth? She giggled as her father looked at her long, _long _smile. He smiled at his Gothic daughter. A burden tugged at his mind tightly. He asked her something that made this a Romeo and Juliet story.

"Gaz, what are you so happy about?"

She drifted as she answered, "I'm in _love_, Daddy!"

"Oh? And with who?"

She hesitated, "You know that kid Zim? With the skin condition?"

"Zim? You mean the boy your brother _proved _was a weirdo? No way! I'm calling this off! You will never see him again."

"Dad! You can't possibly be serious!"

"I'm dead f***ing serious, honey. He's green, and so is the Grinch, Oscar the Grouch, Veggie Monster, and all of those weirdos!"

"Dad, those are older and vegetable-loving cartoon characters! We're not a cartoon!"  
(Author's note...heh, sure.)

"Gaz, I don't want to hear another word about Zim!"

Gaz went quiet, and punched a pocket on her father's coat discreetly, destroying an important "something" that he would need when he got home. It was his camera for recording messages to his kids on things like mornings, lunches, and other occasions. Sometimes it was live, like at a Skool Science Fair, or other things of his profession, where he would ignore his kids _completely_ and would yap at other kids who brought in half-rushed simple machines about how they didn't appreciate "true science" and other stuff like that. Gaz hated the tiny little thing. If he couldn't communicate with his kids face-to-face, then they wouldn't see him at _all_.

"Gaz," A male voice said in her letter, "listen carefully. It's your love pig, Zim."

"Zim?!" Gaz whispered urgently. "You can't talk to me right now! Hold on."

"For you, Gaz, I would wait forever."

Gaz blushed, then asked her father, "Daddy, where is the bathroom on your jet? I forgot."

"It's currently being used." He said . "Use the First-Class bathroom."

Gaz ran to the First-Class, which she wondered for a brief moment, why, if this was his own jet, they weren't in First-Class themselves. Either way, she had Zim to talk to. She locked the door and fumbled to get the letter out. She spoke quietly, and slowly.

"Zim, how are you talking to me?" She asked. "I'm holding the letter, then your annoying voice—no offense—started saying stuff. My dad could've heard you! He...he..."

"Just, hold that thought," Zim said, slowly. "I have something to ask you!"

"Zim, not now! We...can't...we can't..."

"I'm...asking you anyway!"

"ZIM YOU GREEN IDIOT LISTEN TO M-"

"Will you be Zim's eternal love pig, Gaz-human?"

"What do you mean, Zim?"

"Will you marry me?"

Gaz turned from a fiery-red angry 12-year-old, into a slightly crying, blushing girl put on the spot. She blubbered, and Zim listened intently, making every sound count. When she answered, his squiddlyspooch jumped a mile out of his body, and into Gaz's ears like a sweetly sang song.

"Yes!"

Zim sighed a breath of relief as she kept chattering about how happy she was, then everything got serious.

"Zim, tell me, _how is this going to work?"_ Gaz pointed out. "You're thirteen, and I'm only twelve, not really the most trusted age for marriage."

"Oh, come on, Stewie and Olivia were absolutely perfectly married, and they were infants!"

"Yeah, and Olivia cheated on Stewie, so her killed her. How lovely. Plus, you're not allowed to watch Family Guy anymore, Zim. Got that?"

"You're no fun to Zim, but Zim loves you, so there is an exception. Either way, we can go to my planet to marry, or go to another state. I _need _to have you by my side, and I know you cannot resist Zim's wonderful body."

"Self-righteous alien, maybe my dad has a point..." Gaz hesitated to think about it.

"What does your father have to do with anything?" Zim started sounding fuzzy, like reception was off. "Did he tell you something about me?"

"Well, he said we can't see each other anymore."

Zim's reception was a little off too, so what _he _heard was: "He said we have to see each other more." Then the letter-call was cut off, stopping them from communicating anymore, then Gaz heard the door creak open slowly. She dropped her leggings and panties and sat down onto the cold, hard toilet seat. A woman saw the bathroom was occupied the hard way, because Gaz hadn't locked the door to indicate that.

"Oh my, I am sorry!" the woman's crackly voice yelped. "I didn't know anyone was in here! Hey...aren't you Gaz Membrane? Daughter of Professor Membrane, and sister of Dib Membrane, the famous paranormal investigator?"

"Yes, now, please leave me to pee!"

"Oh, yes, sorry!"

The door slammed shut, and Gaz was alone again, her butt going numb from sitting on the seat too long. She pulled up her pants, and realized she actually peed.

'Huh,' she thought to herself, 'I just peed, and didn't notice. Zim is a f***ed-up drug I "hate to love so much," then.'

She finished up in the bathroom, then left it alone. When she opened the door, she noticed all of the people in first-class were gone. It took her less than a _second_ to see everyone trying to meet her father. He happily answered their questions and put on a fake smile, as always. She rolled her eyes and saw the old lady all dreamy with some kind of picture over her heart. 'Obsessed fans,' Gaz thought. 'They never leave us alone.'

"Dad!" she then shouted. "Dad! I thought you said we would be alone!"

"Oh, right," her father called back, "I'm sorry, they all just ran here. I'll take care of it, sweetie." he actually reassured her for a minute, then shouted; "Can eveyone please make room for my daughter to come through?"

Soon they all flipped around and looked Gaz up and down. One saying: "_That_ girl is _Membrane's_ daughter?!"

Another said: "She's so..._dark_."

"I feel a spirit around her, get away! Escape while you can!" one idiot joked.

"What is that child _wearing?!_"

"Get that kid a polo t-shirt and jeans! She's making my little girl get...ideas!"

She growled loudly and deeply. This was enough. The murmuring about her was _over_. She stood tall and proud. Her voice was deep and angry-sounding.

"Look, if I can't be a little _bimbo_ like all of your sex-crazed pre-teen daughters, then don't blame me for being _different_ for a change! If you all get a kick off kissing my dad's butt, then go ahead, get the thrill of a lifetime! But don't bash on _me__!_ You are all so blinded by what you all call 'beauty,' that you can't face reality. It's like you feel happy about making fun of a twelve year old girl. For God's sake, act f***ing decent around fellow citizens of the USA! I've got a love, and your all lucky he's with me, or you'd all be sent to Hell by me personally. Do you all understand?!"

Everyone in the cramped space stared at Gaz, their mouths right open. Dr. Membrane was the most surprised. Gaz angrily stomped to her seat, plopped down, and didn't speak at all for the rest of the flight. Even when her father tried to talk to her and scold her quietly, she wouldn't listen. She wanted to hiss at her father, and call him every name in the book, but held back. Instead, she dreamed of how her wedding was going to be: red and white streamers being flown into the night sky, all of the Irkens cheering the lovers on, onto their future. The Almighty Tallest would give them a life supply of snacks, getting them ready for life.

And Gaz's gown...a black, torn, ankle-length would be _perfect_ for the dreamy girl. She would make it herself, buy taking a flower girls' dress from David's Bridal, and edit it to her liking: cutting across the edge, give it to a tailor to do the coloring, and, the piece _Ala resistance_, tear most of the hem, and some of the middle.

The perfect plan to a perfect dress. Gaz sighed happily, and daydreamed the best-case scenarios, and the worst-case scenarios.

The next thing she knew, the plane had landed, and she took her luggage, and carried it to her dad's arranged limousine, threw it inside, and hopped in. She told the driver the address she wanted, and left without her father. When she reached the place, she paid the driver with a incredibly healthy tip, but only if he kept this a secret from her father.

"Don't worry, young lady," he said with a shaky tip of his hat, "he'll never know you were here, okay?"

"Thank you," Gaz said politely. "But remember what happens if you slip our little secret to my dad, right?"

The older man nodded. "Indeed I do. Thank you for the tip, and, have a good day."

Gaz nodded. "You too."

After she saw the oversized car drive away, she slowly walked up the path, making sure the booty-trapped gnomes saw her, so she wouldn't have to knock awkwardly.

It worked. Zim answered the door quickly and snatched Gaz's hand, dragged her inside, and pecked her all over her face with kisses. She giggled.

She was home.

"I am so happy to be here, Zim!" she said with glee, forcing Zim into a hug. He hugged back, really affectionately and lovingly.

"You're back," was all Zim said, squeezing his body onto hers. "You're back."

They hugged for a while, and then GIR ruined the moment.

"I WANT TACOS!" he shouted from the kitchen. "COULD WE GO GET SOME TACOS, MASTA? I NEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD TACOS!"

"GIR, Gaz is back home! Come here and greet her like I told you to." Zim shouted.

GIR hauled into the living room, got down on one knee, took Gaz's hand and said, in a serious voice:

"Welcome, Gaz. It is a pleasure to have you back, in our home once again."

Gaz stretched down to hug the little robot, who didn't have is doggy suit on. "I missed you too, GIR, little buddy," she said sweetly. Zim couldn't help but to smile.

GIR hugged back, then, when they were done with that, Zim clapped his hands as a sign to say "let's get this started!"

"How are we going to Irk?" he said. "Oh, and would you like chicken or salmon?"

Gaz giggled at his weird pun, which he said with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

"So, that's our game plan, huh?" Zim said after an hours of planning their eloping. "We're sneaking off at Christmas in my ship, and getting married on Irk. It's a well enough plan, and it should suffice. Maybe something a bit more...romantic could be in order for the wedding night?"

Gaz blushed and groaned, visibly annoyed. "No, that'll happen too fast for us to comprehend," she sighed. "Maybe I'll let you kiss me, who knows."

"Do not tease me, little Gaz," Zim chuckled, running a finger up her arm. "You know I do not like being teased."

"Ah..." Gaz sighed happily. "It's great to be back."

Gaz and Zim's lips brushed and pressed onto each other. They enveloped into a passionate struggle of who will have the dominant tongue. Of course, nobody won, but it didn't matter. The fight of saliva was enticing and exciting. In even more tension and passion, Gaz flipped around to face Zim, and they disconnected. Zim whined and Gaz took deep breaths.

"You're dangerous," she whispered seductively. "I _love_ that about you."

Without Zim, she was helpless, helpless to the world's natural stupidity. She was near killing her brother before this alien came along. And, with Zim, after learning that the most powerful girl had fallen for him, he had reconsidered everything about Earthly affection. It was quite satisfying, actually, quite like candy or snacks. She was actually a closeted romantic.

Nobody could know how sweet she was, or she would be ruined as far as the worm-babies go. Despite her kind side, she still showed so much resistance to love, to any kind of caring.

That's the paradox to all of the world, falling together in little pieces, little cuts, little thorns, picking into each other. But, once you get over the sting of the cleansing alcohol, you get a warm, fuzzy, relieved feeling. That's the wonderful beginning of your ending. The butterfly out of the cocoon.

Yet, people are refusing to feel that happiness, and do what suits the general crowd, letting the salt dig into their freshly wounded skin.

I guess these two have found that they are truly an unholy match, only to become worse throughout years of being bound together.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

A Romeo and Juliet Love

Chapter 2

_**(A/N: I hope you guys don't mind the long, crappy first chapter. That was originally done last year, so I didn't have my account back then. Though it was revised, I still wasn't really satisfied with it. So...I hope this one works a bit better than before.)**_

"So, what do we do now?" Zim asked Gaz, who was practically drooling over a Gothic wedding design book. "Shouldn't you be heading home now? Your father must be worried about you, as well as the Dib-stink."

"Hm, maybe I should," Gaz agreed, snapping out of her daze. "Though, I'm sure dad won't care. But Dib might be worried...okay, I'll see you later, Zim."

She kissed Zim on the cheek, and walked out the door. She strolled down the walkway, feeling an unstable sense of fear, despite the lawn gnomes spread throughout the yard. Zim waved good-bye, and Gaz then didn't want to leave. Something was watching her, watching Zim, watching the both of them. As if it were ready to attack...

"Good-bye!" Zim called out with a goofy grin. Gaz giggled, and waved back at him. "Bye bye!"

Just then, after Gaz was out of sight, a male figure leaped out from the bushes of Zim's house and tackled Zim. He yelled and kicked at the alien, screamed into his face, _"Why her? Out of everyone else, you chose my baby sister!"_

"Dib-stink?" Zim asked, barely breathing. "Dib, what are you –AGH!— doing!"

"You...you...you sick, twisted alien!" Dib screamed some more, and tightened his grip on Zim's skinny neck. "Why did you choose Gaz? Is this just to make me mad? Why her? Why _her?_"

"G-get off of m-me!" Zim shouted, kicking the angered human male off. He started taking shallow breaths. Then, he punched Dib in the arm, not wanting to seriously hurt him.

"What was _that?_" Dib groaned. "That wasn't like you. Normally you'd scratch my face until a nasty gash showed up."

"I don't want to make Gaz mad," Zim sighed. "I chose her because she's...different. Nothing like the other worm-babies. No, she's something that _I_ can comprehend. It's not that I want to torture you with fake emotions, that's just low."

"So...this isn't a scheme? You actually feel something for Gaz?" Dib asked, rubbing his arm. That actually kind of hurt. "Honestly?"

"Why else would I not majorly injure you?" Zim pointed out.

"I guess that _is_ true...but what were you two talking about."

"I don't know if I should tell you. You might actually kill me."

"What do you mean?"

Zim sighed nervously, and let Dib inside. He also told Gir to keep into security mode. Gir obeyed, in a miraculous feat of bad behavior. Zim explained the letter call, the proposal, then the plan they had thought up. Dib covered his mouth with his hand and bit one of his fingers to keep himself from screaming.

"No, you have to be lying!" she shouted, his voice muffled under his covering finger. "Gaz wouldn't ever agree to any of this. I know you're mind-controlling her, or something! H-how...how can you make her feel something as big as accepting marriage to an alien?"

"I don't know, it just...happened," Zim sighed happily, flopping onto the couch. Dib stayed standing, not sure how to react to all of _this._ Gaz and Zim, eloping on Irk. How will it work out on Earth?

"Hey, if you two are getting married on a foreign planet," Dib paused, "how will you guys make it work out here? You won't be technically married, will you?"

"No, but once we are legally able, we will get the certificate that proves we are," Zim explained. "Isn't it interesting? Me, an Irken, falling for a human. Isn't life strange? I wonder what the Tallest will think of us."

"Hopefully they'll accept you two. I don't want Gaz getting hurt by aliens...or, to be more realistic, _hurting_ aliens."

"They'll probably only get me."

"Why?" Dib asked, putting his face near Zim's. Zim pushed him away.

"Because they hate me," Zim groaned. "They told me last week. They said, if I'm recalling this correctly, that 'I am a useless Irken that shouldn't have hatched.' Isn't that nice of them to say?"

"Huh, that's not fair. You're not a _useless_ Irken, just a stupid, insane one," Dib snickered a bit.

"I wouldn't speak ill of your future brother-in-law," Zim pointed out.

Dib stopped laughing and looked at Zim with a serious face. Then, with a deadly glare, he asked, "Are you willing to protect Gaz, no matter what?"

"I am," Zim answered, not proudly, but solidly, firmly. "I will do whatever it takes to protect her from harm, pain, suffering, and hurt. You have my word, my honored, to-be brother." Zim got down to one knee and put one hand behind his back, and the other at where a human heart would be. "I am giving my life to Gaz, and I hope she will give hers to me. I will love, honor, and cherish her with all I have."

"I don't feel any doubts now," Dib sighed, relieved. "Thank you for reassuring me, Zim. I give you and Gaz my blessing. Good luck, Space-boy."

"Thank you, Dib-stink. Thank you."

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

A Romeo and Juliet Love

Chapter 3

Gaz felt a growl curl deep in the back of her throat. Her father scowled at her, ready to yell yet another obscenity at her. Dib lay on the ground, coughing and holding his stomach. Things had gone wrong so quickly.

Dib had come home and run to their father, excited beyond belief for his little sister. He told his father the happy news. Professor Membrane had screamed Gaz's name. She ran downstairs, the look in her father's eyes telling her everything. She turned towards Dib and rammed her foot into his stomach. He fell to the ground. Membrane raised his had to slap Gaz, instead he yelled at her.

"How could you?" He demanded.

"Oh, what, you think you can just tell me how to live my life?" Gaz scoffed back. "I don't know what you have against Zim, but you can't tell me when I can see him and when I can't!"

"Oh yes I can," Membrane chuckled angrily, "because you're still a minor and I'm your father! For God's sakes, you're twelve years old. You haven't even gotten into middle Skool yet!"

"That doesn't mean that I'm not human," Gaz snarled. "I still have a heart, unlike you. You know, I'm pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to be born."

"What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, it has EVERYTHING to do with it! You had a fling with some young bimbo because you're human. You weren't able to keep her and she died. You are the one to blame here! You let me be ridiculed by all kinds of your fans, you say Dib is your new favorite, and you think you have half the mind to tell me who I can be with?"

"I really do, Gaz."

Next thing she knew, something in her mind snapped. She turned to Dib and picked him up by the collar of his jacket. She held him up to Membrane, her eyes glaring daggers at her father. She pointed to him and growled nonsense.

"This is your little angel, right?" She asked, the bottom of her right eye twitching. "He's the first born. He's the one you wanted, right? I'm just your little demon that made you curse the day you hooked up with my mom!"

She threw Dib at her father's feet. Dib just barely got up to his knees and coughed roughly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know."

Gaz felt a round of tears welling up. She'd never cried a day in her life. She remembered when she was born, her look was blank and uninterested. Her heart dropped as she ran up the stairs. She wouldn't let the tears fall. She wouldn't.

She grabbed the nearest bag and began to fill it with clothes. She stuffed her GameSlave II into it as well, and she soon saw herself ready to leave. She opened her door, bat in hand, and walked past her father. He went to grab her, and she swung. She hit his chest, and as he fell to the ground, her bat hit hard on his back.

"Drop dead," she hissed.

She ran off to Zim's house, unsure of what she would do when she got there. She reached it soon and focused on a gnome, staring at it. She walked towards it, never looking away. When she got to it, she looked into it.

"Zim, it's me," she choked, her tears finally beginning to fall.

The door opened immediately, and Zim stood there. Gaz stood upright, and looked at him. It was late at night, so he didn't need his disguise on. She looked into his eyes and ran to him. As she sank into his arms, for the first time in her life, she broke down. Zim led her inside and sat her on the couch, cradling her in his arms and rocking her gently until she calmed.

They sat there, reflecting on how differently they were acting as a pair. Zim was the first one to speak.

"What happened?" He asked, nuzzling the top of her head. Her violet locks smelled of cheap conditioner and sweat.

Gaz was quiet, hesitating to answer. But after the peaceful silence became suffocating, Gaz wiped her eyes and began. When she finished, Zim sat there, and shifted his body so that he was laying down. Gaz gently laid her head on his chest. Good thing she was light.

"Well?" She asked, looking up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm shocked, but a little confused." Zim stated. "I thought your dad was okay with us."

"No, he doesn't like you very much. I can't believe it."

"Well, until tonight, your brother despised me. I felt the same. It only makes sense that your father wouldn't trust me."

Gaz moved her head and stared at the other end of the couch. Zim stared up at the ceiling, his left arm under his head and his right wrapped around Gaz's shoulder. This was a habit of theirs, talking till silence. It was bothering Gaz.

"So," Zim sighed, "judging by your bag, I'm going to guess that you ran away? I mean, you didn't really tell me that part."

"I can't stay there, I need to be with you."

Smiling, leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

End of Chapter 3


End file.
